


Dancefloor

by SerStolas



Series: Alik Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, post ME1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Post ME1, Alik Shepard takes everyone to Flux to celebrate, but not everyone is having a good time.Inspired by the song "Dancing On My Own," original sung by Robyn, cover sung by Calum Scott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dancefloor  
> A Mass Effect Fan Fic  
> Pairing: Kaidan Alenko/MShep  
> Pre-relationship, Post ME1  
> Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect. I take no credit for the song lyrics

“Shepard.” Kaidan whispered the other man's name, watching his commander across the dance floor. He didn't recognize the woman dancing with Shepard. She wasn't part of the crew of the Normandy. 

Kaidan never thought that shore leave could feel like torture. 

Saren and Sovereign had been defeated, they had been hailed as saviors of the Citadel and the Council. 

Now the crew of the Normandy was enjoying some well earned shore leave. 

Shepard had insisted on dragging his companions to Flux for drinks and dancing, knowing they'd have both regular alcohol and the dextro stuff for Tali and Garrus. And drinks were on Shepard that night.

Kaidan forced himself to move along with the music, but he was dancing by himself to one side of the floor. While the unknown redhead had evidently caught Alik Shepard's eyes, no one had remotely interested Kaidan.

It was harder to feign interest in others when the person he really wanted to feel against his own body was his Commander.

From that first day when he'd met Alik Shepard on the Normandy SR1, he'd been attracted to the other man. Almost every decision since then, every tough call that Shepard made that would have broken lesser men only made Kaidan respect.

Had made his heart ache all the more for the man. In the various ports they'd put into, before tonight, Kaidain hadn't actually seen Shepard display any interest in anyone. He hadn't responded to Ashley's flirts, or Liara's awkward interest. 

Instead, Alik Shepard had been a friend to all of them, someone they could depend on. But by the end, Kaidan found himself wanting to provide Shepard with more...with a safe port in the storm. But Alik had never shown a particular interest in men, and Kaidan had kept quiet.

He heard the song playing through the club, Kaidan found himself whispering the words, his heart heavy in his chest.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_  
_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home_  
_I keep dancing on my own_

Some things just didn't seem meant to be.


End file.
